Grim Reminder
Premise Wolverine's tortured origin comes back to haunt him. He goes into the Canadian wilderness to find Weapon X. He runs into not only his archrival Sabretooth, but the doctor who gave him his Adamantium skeleton. It turns out that the doctor still plans to use Wolverine to carry out Weapon X by brainwashing him with a microchip that was implanted into Logan's brain a long time ago. It's up to Shadowcat and Nightcrawler to save the day. Summary Wolverine's in a dark lab suspended in a tank of green fluid. He wakes up, and shoots open his new claws and slices his way out of the tank, confused and groggy at first, he makes his escapes into the woods. Everything's foggy and disconnected, like he's been drugged. He sees a man in dark clothing standing above him. He's walking though snow and seems to be in a lot of pain. He's then attacked. Logan wakes up, panicked, and in pain, in his room and jolts out of bed, realizing that it was all a nightmare. Kitty wakes up to her alarm and phases her hand through it to turn it off, presumably just broken it. She stumbles into the bathroom, phasing through the door, not realizing it reads 'occupied' and rushes right back out again. Rogue opens the door and shakes her brush at Kitty telling her the sign said occupied and the door was locked. Kitty mumbles something about anyone being able to read at this time in the morning and Rogue closes the door on her. Back in her room, Kitty is on her bed, typing up an email to her parents. Mostly she complains about how crowded the mansion is, and how she can never find anywhere where she can be alone. Rogue walks in and begins blow-drying her hair. Kitty grumps and leaves the room. In the hallway she's bumped into by some of the other X-Men. She settles into the kitchen where Logan's reading the newspaper and drinking some coffee. She writes about how he's a loner and never seems to want to talk to anyone. When he sees her looking at him, Logan jokingly asks Kitty if he's reading "too loudly" for her. She says that she's just enjoying how quiet it is–but then the other X-Men come in and start making tons of noise. Everyone's going about their business to get breakfast while Scott turns on the TV for everyone to watch. After noticing that the TV is tuned into a news report, Logan turns the volume all the way up, and the report is talking about the Mount McKenna National Park in Canada is going to be closed until further notice after a series of attacks that were caused by a possible "Bigfoot" that was sighted. After seeing and hearing this, Wolverine leaves the kitchen upset, and Kitty complains about rude he can be sometimes--she says that Professor Xavier is always saying that they're "like a family," but that Wolverine doesn't act like it and how he's always doing this "Lone Wolf" thing. Upstairs Wolverine in in a lot of pain and trashes his room. Kitty passes by in the hallway and hears what he's doing, and starts getting a little worried about him. When he staggers out of his room, Kitty asks if he’s okay, and he says he’s fine — “just doing a little redecorating, that’s all.” Downstairs, Kitty finds Evan "spyking" a poster to the ceiling. Kitty argues with him over it being everyone's space and he tells her he din't have space in his room, and she should deal with it. He leaves and she hops onto the sofa to continue the email to her parents. She writes about his immaturity, then the poster comes loose and falls onto her head. Next she climbs into a tree outside by the garage, with Scott nearby working on his car. Kitty writes about Scott and how, at times, he'll super mature and responsible, but at other times, he'll act like your typical teenager — Scott revs his car and takes off with his stereo blaring, almost causing Kitty to nearly fall from the tree. After taking notice of a butterfly, she then sees Logan and Professor Xavier in a courtyard nearby and writes about Xavier keeping everything together at the Institute. Xavier talks to Wolverine about his intense nightmares. He asks to reads his mind to find out what the nightmare really is —possibly a suppressed memories of how Logan got his Adamantium, and was experimented on, and that Mt. McKenna has something to do with it. Logan gets up to leave but Xavier stops him, tells him he knows he's headed to Mt. McKenna to find out what’s happening there. Logan walks away as Xavier asks if he wants company, but Logan declines. Kitty is hiding in the Blackbird trying to finish her letter before school. She writes to her parents about Kurt and how he's always popping in on her and startling her. About that time Kurt ports in and startles her. He asks what she's doing in the Blackbird, and says Scott's going to give them a ride to school. Kitty is irritated and says she only wanted one minute alone. He comments on her being touchy, but about then the Blackbird takes off and they're thrown to the floor. They head up to the cockpit and find out that Logan is flying the jet. Logan's flying, the plane, trying to concentrate on saying lucid. Kitty tries to stop Kurt from going up to him, saying he's been acting weird all day. Kurt tells her to stop being dramatic and heads up to the pilot's seat. When he puts his hand on Logan's shoulder, Logan pops his claws and swipes towards his head. Kurt stammers and ports back to Kitty. Wolverine follows him back and asks why they're following him, he keeps grabbing his head and groaning. Kitty tries to tell him that they aren't following him, but he becomes angry and tries to slice them with his claws. Kurt ports them back. Logan freaks, mumbling to himself about having to take them back, that they have to get away, that there's something in his head and he can't control himself or be trusted. He closes the door and locks himself in the cockpit. Kurt states, the've been locked in, and kitty tells him, No, Logan locked himself in, to keep them safe. Kitty asks Kurt if he'd be able to simply transport them back to the ground, but Kurt explains that the plane's too high up and is going way too fast for him to do it safely. Kitty then points out that they're stuck on the flight with Wolverine. Logan lands the jet in the mountains and begins hiking up the peak. Kitty phases out of the jet and Kurt ports out saying that the communicators have been jammed. They follow Logan up the mountain. The Scientist talks to Sabertooth about the chip that's controlling Wolverine. How it's supposed to control him, but he's been fighting it all of these years until now. Sabertooth asks why now and the scientist tells him that Wolverine got to comfortable at Xavier's and let his guard down. He sends Sabertooth out to get Logan. In the woods Wolverine and Sabertooth fight, Wolverine is winning when the scientist shows up with a gizmo that has a dial on it. He turns up the dial and Wolverine collapses holding his head. Sabertooth finishes him off. Back in the lab the scientist gloats, tells Wolverine it's time that he starts serving him. That his "enhancements" were quite a financial investment. Sabertooth comes in and tells the scientist that they're ready to begin training. The scientist pulls up some monitors with images of Kurt and Kitty on them and says they have test subjects. Wolverine howls no. The scientist tells Logan and Sabertooth that it's time that they resume Project Weapon X, their development as the ultimate mutant slayers. Kurt and Kitty spot Wolverine up on the mountain, but as Kitty waves to him, Sabertooth walks up to stand beside him. They both start after Kurt and Kitty. The two kids run, but Sabertooth and Wolverine catch up to them quickly. Kitty tries to dodge Wolverine, but trips and ends up sliding down a slope. Kurt has to port away from Sabertooth and they end up going off in opposite directions. Wolverine catches up to Kitty and she tries to talk to him. She's beggining to get through with him when the scientist cranks the dial up to 60%. Wolverine starts chasing her again. She gets away by phasing through a rock face, but almost plunges into a ravine on the other side. Meanwhile Kurt is looking for Kitty in the woods. Sabertooth drops down on him from above and Kurt runs, he ports just as Sabertooth catches up to him again. Wolverine is looking down into the ravine, he thinks Kitty is dead and he howls. Kitty phases up through the ground behind him. He turns on her, but freezes before his claws reach her. Kurt ports in and wants to teleport them both away, but Kitty gets him to wait. She lowers Wolverine's hood and asks him if he remembers her. She tells him he's fighting whatever they've done to him and that he can win. When she asks if he really wants to hurt her, he pulls in his claws and drops to his knees. She throws her arms around his neck and they hug. Sabertooth growls out "Wrong move" and tackles Logan. He chases Logan back up the mountain and Wolverine re-enters the lab. The scientist yells for Sabertooth to get down to the lab and protect him. Wolverine begins slicing through the lab door and the scientist cranks the dial up to 75%. Kurt and Kitty port into the lab ahead of Sabertooth. Kitty runs ahead to find Logan, while Kurt takes on Sabertooth. Logan makes his way into the lab and the scientist turns up the controls to 100%. Logan drops and the scientist sends out these huge droids to catch him. They have Wolverine pretty much tied up when Kitty phases in and sees what's happening. She runs through the droids shorting them out, then continues on and dives into the labs control panels. Everything starts shorting out and there are some explosions as Kitty phases back out of the panels. Wolverine has regained control and starts after the Scientist. The Scientist says that the whole lab is going to blow. Wolverine says let it and tells Kitty to leave. She doesn't want to leave without him, but Kurt ports in and grabs her. The kids port out as Sabertooth arrives. Wolverine says Project Weapon X is terminated. Outside and in the distance, Kurt and Kitty re-appear. They watch as the whole top of the mountain explodes. Later as they're waiting, Logan staggers up to them looking very run into the ground. Back at the mansion Logan comes to in the med-lab. Xavier tells him that he's alright and Logan asks about the kids. Xavier tells him that they're fine and Kitty's been in every hour to check on him since the surgery. That they removed the chip. Wolverine says he's going to find out someday who had it done to him. Meanwhile, Kurt is holding everyone out of the dining room as Kitty sits inside finishing the letter to her parents. She writes about how even though the place is crowded, she'd miss bumping into everyone if they weren't there. That it's all a part of being a family. Quotes Kitty: (writing in letter) ...Finding a place to be alone around here is really a matter of timing. Sometimes you have to settle, like when Mr. Logan's around, but that's okay, because he doesn't want to talk to anybody. (looks up at Logan) Logan: What's the matter, Half-Pint? Am I reading too loudly for ya? Kitty: No, just enjoying how quiet it is. ---- (Kitty and Kurt are in the back of the Blackbird) Kitty: Kurt, can you, like, teleport us to the ground? Kurt: Yeah, right. Like, picture this:'' (gesturing with his hands)'' Bumpity, bumpity, bumpity, bumpity — SPLAT! Too high up and way too fast! ---- Shadowcat: Sabertooth? They're like, mortal enemies! Nightcrawler: Yeah, ours! ---- Nightcrawler:Kitty? Kitty? Sabertooth: Meooww. ---- Nightcrawler: Oh! I forgot that cats can climb! (Sabretooth roars while chasing him up a tree) ---- Nightcrawler: Touch me, and you’ll find yourself transported two miles into the woods! Sabretooth: Then that's were you'll drop! ---- Shadowcat: (To Wolverine) It's me, Kitty. Remember? Half-Pint? Please... try. We had breakfast together just this morning... kinda. ---- Wolverine: You caged the wrong animal, bub! Doctor: '''Stop! This place is going to blow! '''Wolverine: Let it! Kitty, leave! Shadowcat: Not without you! (Nightcrawler teleports in) Nightcrawler: No argument this time! (he and Shadowcat both teleport out of the laboratory) Wolverine:Project Weapon X has been terminated! Notes * Kitty is the narrator for this episode. * This is the first episodes to touch on Wolverine's backstory. Grim Reminder. Operation: Rebirth. * This is the only episode of the series to have a unnamed character take a leading antagonistic role. * The Doctor in this episode takes on the role of William Stryker who is responsible for Wolverine's steel claws. Operation: Rebirth. * This is the first episode to focus on Wolverine, who would go on to get a single episode about him in every season. Operation: Rebirth. X23. Target X. Where as Storm and Charles Xavier only get an episode each. Sins of the Son. African Storm. * Evan is always drinking milk, trying to get calcium for his rapid mutation bone growth. Middleverse. Grim Reminder. African Storm. X-Treme Measures. Goofs * Logan turned the TV up when it got noisy, However, he was previously established to have amazing hearing. * Scott drives out of the Mansion in the morning, then Kurt tells Kitty he was offering them a ride to school (though he could have just been testing it). * When Kitty is running away from Wolverine, her boots briefly turn yellow right before she phases. Trivial *In the Marvel Comics, Wolverine has what fans call "The Wolvie Girls", Shadowcat being one of them. The others being Rogue, Psylocke, Jubilee and Jean. *Wolverine calls Kitty "half-pint," a nickname he gave Jubilee in the Marvel Comics. *This is the first episode of the season since her introduction to focus on Shadowcat. However, one could count Rogue Recruit as it developed her relationship with Nightcrawler into what would become a long-lasting friendship. Cast Main Cast * Kirby Morrow as Scott Summers * Venus Terzo as Jean Grey * David Kaye as Charles Xavier * Brad Swaile as Kurt Wagner * Maggie Blue O'Hara as Kitty Pryde * Scott McNeil as Logan * Meghan Black as Rogue * Neil Denis as Evan Daniels Recurring Cast Guest Cast * Sabretooth * The Dr. References }} Category:Season One Category:Episode